cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Nemo (film)
Finding Nemo is Pixar's 5th feature film. It was originally released on May 30, 2003. Disney/Pixar re-released it in 3D on September 14, 2012, along with the Toy Story Toons short Partysaurus Rex. Plot Marlin, a clownfish, loses his wife, Coral, and all but one of his unborn 400 children to a marauding barracuda. He promises that he will never let anything happen to the remaining egg, which he names Nemo, because that was one of Coral's favorite names. Years later, Nemo -- born with a deformed fin due to damage the egg took during the barracuda attack -- begins his first day at school and is frustrated and embarrassed by his overprotective father. This is taken to such an extreme that Nemo deliberately disobeys his father by swimming out into open water. In the process he is captured by a diver, who immediately leaves on a speedboat. Marlin chases after the speedboat, but soon loses it. Asking for directions, he meets Dory, a blue tang who suffers from "short-term memory loss." She helps him find out that Nemo has been taken to Sydney, and the two of them travel there on the East Australian Current. During their time together, Dory teaches Marlin to be more carefree. Meanwhile, Nemo is placed in a fish tank in a dentist's office. He discovers that he is to be the birthday present of the dentist's niece Darla, "a serial fish killer" according to the other fish in the tank as she has no idea on how to properly care for fish leading to them quickly dying under her care.. Gill, one of the fish in the tank, proposes an escape plan involving Nemo jamming the filter in the tanks, which Nemo attempts, but initially fails at. Meanwhile, Marlin and Dory, meets fish-friendly sharks, who had sworn never to eat a fellow fish, and they adopt Marlin and Dory as buddies. Later, Marlin notices the main clue as to Nemo's whereabouts is a mask (water goggles). But when he and Dory fight over how to read it, it hits her nose, causing a small nose bleed, which Bruce, a killer shark, accidentally sniffs, causing him to go wild. His shark friends tried to restrain him as the two fish try to escape. But an accidental torpedo launch causes every depth charge near by to explode, though no one gets killed. Later on, while Marlin and Dory are sleeping, the sub they're on is about to tumble down into the depths, as well as the mask. The two fish follow it down, as the darkness overtakes them. Dory's forgetfulness causes her to think Marlin is her conscience before they see a light, but it turns out to be a lure from anglerfish. Marlin keeps it busy while Dory tries to read the mask, giving her information which directs them to someplace called Sydney.) While they were on their mission to find Nemo, Marlin and Dory stop to have a small talk. Marlin explains to her that he could take it from here by himself (he thinks Dory is so annoying when she kept talking to herself and saying 'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney' over and over again). When Marlin says he doesn't want Dory with him, Dory starts crying and says Marlin doesn't like her. Marlin says that he does, but to make things worse, he says it's a complicated emotion. A school of fish tells Marlin and Dory to take the Eastern Australian Current to Sydney but advises Dory to go through the trench, but she forgets. Marlin's paranoia of the trench has them swim above it, only to find a school of jellyfish. Luckily, the tops of the jellyfish don't sting, so they treated it like a game. But Dory fails to get out, having been stung repeatedly. Marlin manages to get her out before passing out. He later awakes with a legion of sea turtles on the East Australian Current. When he catches Dory still dead, he feels bad for leading her over instead of through the trench; however, she makes a full recovery also. After getting near their destination, they accidentally get swallowed by a whale, who was chasing krill. When Marlin fails to break out, once again, Dory swims down to him and says the same eight words she said when she first met Marlin (There, there. It's all right. It'll be OK). While refusing that rudely but sadly, Marlin tells his promise to Nemo on Dory. She explains that Marlin can never let anything happen to Nemo. (This being what should've happpened to Marlin to protect his son, he sighs sadly). While inside, Dory tries to "talk" to him (the whale) and the whale tells them to let go as he sprouts them out. The tale travels faster than Marlin by way of gossip among the sea creatures and eventually Nemo hears it from Nigel, a brown pelican who occasionally comes to visit the fish in the tank. Upon hearing all of his Dad's adventures, Nemo is inspired to attempt to jam the filter again. This time he is successful. The tank begins to "get really really dirty." At this point in Gill's plan, the dentist would take the fish out of the tank and into small plastic bags. The fish would then roll out the window, onto an awning, across the street and into the conveniently situated harbor. However, the dentist installs a laser filter which cleans the tank while the fish are sleeping. Marlin and Dory meet Nigel who agrees to take them to the dentist's office. While they are en route, the dentist puts Nemo in a bag to give to his niece, but Nemo gets the idea to pretend to be dead so that the dentist will flush him down the toilet, which will take Nemo to the ocean. Marlin, Dory, and Nigel arrive at the office and are horrified to see Nemo "dead." Gill saves Nemo from getting thrown in the trash can instead of the toilet and helps Nemo escape via the dentist's sink. Marlin, depressed, thinking that he broke his promise, determines to go home; meanwhile, Dory becomes forgetful again until she meets Nemo. When she reads Sydney on a water tube, her entire memory suddenly returns and helps Nemo finds Marlin by forcing a crab to tell where Marlin went. With is information, Marlin and Nemo are reunited, but moments later they find that Dory is caught in a fishing net. Nemo has a plan to save her, but Marlin is reluctant to let him go for fear that he will lose him again. Marlin realizes he must let him go, and Nemo's plan succeeds. After their adventure, Marlin is now not nearly overprotective of his son knowing he can look after himself. Dory also spends a lot of time with the two, and she accompanies Marlin as he takes Nemo to school. As an epilogue, the fish in the dentist's fish tank are shown to succeed -- after a fashion -- in their last escape attempt after sabotaging the filter. However, they are still in their plastic bags, floating in the water. During the credits, it is shown they have left their bags. It is unknown how they managed to get out. Videos .]] Voice Cast Main Cast *Albert Brooks: Marlin *Ellen DeGeneres: Dory *Alexander Gould: Nemo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Perkins: Coral *Willem Dafoe: Gill *Brad Garrett: Bloat *Austin Pendleton: Gurgle *Allison Janney: Peach *Bill Hunter: P. Sherman *LuLu Ebeling: Darla *Vicki Lewis: Deb *Joe Ranft: Jacques New Cast *Stephen Root: Bubbles *Barry Humphries: Bruce *Eric Bana: Anchor *Bruce Spence: Chum *John Ratzenberger: Moonfish *Andrew Stanton: Crush and Seagulls *Nicholas Bird: Squirt *Geoffrey Rush: Nigel *Rove McManus: Crab *Bob Peterson: Mr. Ray *Erik Per Sullivan: Sheldon *Jordy Ranft: Tad *Erica Beck: Pearl Category:Cineclub (Discovery Kids Movies)